My Wish
by glamglaceon
Summary: COMPLETE! "And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too." As Haruka leaves for America to attend a program for composing, the Starish boys send her off with a gift from the heart.


Title: My Wish

Author: glamglaceon

Summary: One-shot. "And while you're out there getting there where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too. This is my wish." Haruka gets an opportunity of a lifetime, but has to go to America. The boys send her a going-away present she will never forget.

Pairing(s): Nothing concrete yet, but mentions of the Starish boysXHaruka

Notes: I just fell into Uta no Prince Sama, and it's my own fault. One night, while I was listening to some Rascal Flatts songs, "My Wish" came on and suddenly an inspiration for an Uta no Prince Sama fanfic presented itself. So, this is my first Uta Pri fanfic, please do be gentle. I hope you guys enjoy and perhaps keep a box of tissues nearby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince Sama or the song "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts.

((((My Wish))))

Haruka Nanami stood at the airport, a carry-on bag slung over her shoulders as she took in the sights, having never been in an airport before. Flanking both her sides were the boys of Starish, her close friends: Otoya Ittoki, Ren Jinguji, Masato Hijirikawa, Natsuki Shinomiya, Tokiya Ichinose, Syo Kurusu, and Cecil Aijima. As she watches their antics, she couldn't help but think it feels as if she's known them longer than the ten months they have been together as Starish.

It had all began when she was found outside the gates of Saotome Academy by Otoya, who helped assist her into taking the entry exam. Not long after becoming a part of the prestigious academy she met six of the seven members of Starish, each struggling. One by one, with her talent at composing and each boy formulating their own lyrics to match the score, she gained friends. When the students were to select a partner to work with on their graduation audition, all six boys scrambled to her with the intent of using her as their composer. Haruka, not one to choose easily between her friends, came up with a risky plan to create a song for all six boys to sing together.

To this day, Haruka thanked whatever god existed that she couldn't choose between them. If she hadn't, then the boys wouldn't have gone as far as they have, and made the type of friendships they have today.

"When does your flight leave, Nanami?" Otoya asked from beside her, taking his eyes off of Natsuki running away from Syo.

The pink-haired composer checked her flight ticket. "Within the hour, so any minute the plane should be set to board." 

At these words, the boys fell silent, even Natsuki and Syo. Their eyes were glued to their composer and the woman they loved. They had known for about two months of the offer to go to America to study composing with the best music school on the planet. Their previous headmaster, Shining, all but forced the opportunity down her throat, telling her that this experience would help hone her composing skills. While each boy was extremely excited for their friend, they were upset that they wouldn't be able to join her.

"It's fine, guys!" Haruka said one day as the boys expressed concern over the trip. "I know you will be busy with your tours around Japan and with your other jobs. I'll come back every time I get a break, I promise!"

The eight members of Starish were silent, each stuck in their own thoughts, not sure what to say. The program would last two years, and Haruka already promised to send any compositions in the mail to them as soon as she gets an idea.

"Flight 12586 leaving from Tokyo to Chicago International is now ready to board," the intercom chirped into the airport.

Haruka clenched the strap in her hand tightly, her heart pounding. She swore she wouldn't cry in front of the boys as she left them behind for two years. They already had seen enough of her tears, and she didn't want to burden them with her fears.

"Before you go, Haru-chan, we have a leaving gift for you," Natsuki said, smiling down at the pink-haired girl.

Her eyes widened. "You didn't have to…."

The boys just grinned at her and lined themselves up in front of her, much to Haruka's confusion. They turned their eyes to her, each wearing a smile that seemed slightly faked, so they could attempt to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Otoya stepped forward first, and he opened his mouth to begin singing.

"I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go."

Tokiya took over from Otoya, smiling at Haruka, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you."

Once the taller bluenette was finished with his line, Masato opened his mouth to continue.

"And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walking till you find the window.

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile."

The other six boys joined their voices with Masato, their eyes closed as they sang from the bottom of their heart.

"But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish."

As the seven boys sang the chorus, Haruka's eyes began to tear up, a dainty hand clamped over her mouth. When they mentioned they had a gift for her, she certainly never expected for them to have created a song just for her. Their voices blended together to create the ultimate harmony, evoking emotions that a single singer couldn't even begin to.

Cecil opened his eyes after they finished the final note and was startled to see his beloved princess crying. It didn't help that he had his own tears flowing down his cheeks, as did the other boys. The eight companions didn't say a word as everyone else around them applauded the singers.

"Guys…. t-that was beautiful," Haruka sobbed. "I'll treasure that for the rest of my life."

They smiled at her, not caring if their faces were still wet from their tears. "You are going to be late for your plane," Syo murmured, turning his face away.

"Hai." Haruka eyed them, her smile big and wide, and she turned around to walk toward the gate. She presented her ticket to the attendant and she was allowed to enter the plane.

The Starish singers approached the huge glass windows to watch the travelers board the plane, and even stayed to watch the huge aircraft take off into the sky, carrying their only love and muse with it.

"Have fun, stay safe, and come back to us, princess," they all whispered in harmony.

((((End))))

A/N: I actually was listening to the song while writing, so I could get into the mood to write this. I didn't write out all of the lyrics since only the first half of the song seemed to pertain to the story, and not the rest. Please, guys, let me know if you enjoyed this and I hope you stay tuned for my other fanfics that will be arriving.


End file.
